Sueño o realidad Un inesperado encuentro(ShinAya lemon 18)
by alejandro.lobosolitario
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro entre Shintaro y Ayano...y ella no se reunio solo para demostrar su amor con palabras...


El reloj marcaba las 10 pm, una habitación completamente iluminada por la luz del monitor de un computador, allí yacía un chico pelinegro frente al computador, discutiendo con lo que parecía una chica en la pantalla del mismo.

- ¡Amo! ¿Qué le ve de bueno a las piernas de las chicas? – dijo la peli azul con curiosidad

- ¡E-Ene! ¡N-No hagas preguntas innecesarias! – le respondió un poco sonrojado y molesto a la vez el chico

- Pero amo…hay mejores cosas en una chica como sus pechos y su trasero- replico en un tono pícaro soltando una leve risa al final de la frase

- Pues en ninguno sobresales- le replico burlonamente

- Oye amo…¿Qué pasaría si hago esto a tu preciada carpeta de piernas de chicas?- su mano estaba sobre el botón que decía suprimir

- ¡E-Era una broma!, s-si una broma- respondió nervioso ante la amenaza de la peli azul

A la vez que ellos peleaban una figura pasaba afuera de la habitación de el y se oyó una leve voz diciendo "shintaro… ". Al oír esto el chico miro a todos lados un poco sorprendido ya que aquella voz era reconocible para el, era la voz de su fallecida amiga Ayano.

Al ver la reacción de shintaro, ene le pregunto que ocurría, el le pregunto un poco desesperado si no había oído una voz, ella un poco confundida negó con su cabeza y luego de un momento de silencio, continuaron discutiendo.

Luego de haber pasado unos minutos se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, como si alguien estuviera al otro lado de esta esperando a que la atiendan. Con cierta molestia shintaro se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola, sacando su cabeza y mirando a ambos lados, al no ver a nadie se molesto un poco mas y volvió a sentarse frente al computador con cierta molestia, dándose con la sorpresa que ene no se encontraba allí, empezó a buscarla entre sus carpetas un poco curioso ya que nunca había desaparecido así.

- …uhm…creo que mejor es así…no tengo que lidiar con la molesta de ene mas- mostro una sonrisa y siguió navegando en internet

Luego de unos minutos volvió a preguntarse adonde habría ido ene, ya que quizás estaba tramando algo en su contra, abrió algunas páginas porno poniendo a reproducir sus videos, espero unos momentos para que ella apareciera y lo amenazara o algo por el estilo, mientras esperaba al ver esos videos su miembro se ponía duro poco a poco, procedió a poner su mano bajo su bóxer y empezar a masturbarse lentamente.

Al ver que no había respuesta por parte de ene saco completamente su pene erecto y empezó a masturbarse con aquellos videos que había usado como carnada para atraer a ene. Empezó a jadear lentamente y entre respiraciones decía levemente "…Ayano...". La figura de una chica apareció atrás de el, con una bufanda roja en su cuello se acerco a el.

- No sabia que sentías eso por mi shin–ta–ro – dijo riendo levemente

La sorpresa para el fue tanta que salto del susto cayendo para atrás y quedándose inconsciente unos segundos, al despertar paso su mano por su cabeza y se sentó viendo una mano frotando su pene, haciendo movimientos verticales, iba a detenerla al ver el rostro de la persona que lo hacia, era la su compañera que se había suicidado hace mucho…Ayano.

- ¿A...Ayano?- dijo sorprendido al verla

- ¿Si?- respondió sin dejar de mover la mano en su pene

- ¿C-Como es posible que estés aquí?... ¿Es un sueño?- dijo cediendo poco a poco al placer

- Ni yo misma lo se….pero lo que si se es que esto no es un sueño y disfrutare cada segundo a tu lado…shintaro- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y pasando su lengua lentamente por su labio superior

La chica empezó a mover su mano mas rápido sin dejar de verlo, a la vez que el también la veía un poco nervioso y sonrojado por lo que estaba haciendo ella, pero al parecer le gustaba porque no la detenía, al cabo de unos minutos un liquido blanco salió de la punta del pene de shintaro manchando la bufanda y la cara de Ayano.

-Que rápido acabaste…además manchaste mi bufanda favorita- dijo un poco decepcionada mientras pasaba sus dedos por su rostro para limpiar el semen que había en ella, poniéndolos luego en su boca para limpiarlos y tragar aquel liquido viscoso y blanco

-E-Era inevitable, ya había empezado antes…tu terminaste lo que yo empecé- dijo un poco molesto al verla decepcionada

A pesar de haberse corrido, el miembro de shintaro aun seguía erecto, y Ayano lo veía relamiéndose, lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos pero esta vez empezó a lamer la punta para luego mirarlo a los ojos provocativamente.

- Entonces….duraras mas esta vez… ¿verdad? – dijo en un tono provocativo y luego metiendo la punta de su pene en su boca y lo lamia lentamente

- V-veras que a-así es- respondió tartamudeando un poco debido a lo que ella estaba haciendo

Siguió lamiendo lentamente la punta del pene de su compañero mientras lo metía cada vez más profundo en su boca, un vez completamente dentro movía su lengua a la vez que movía su cabeza metiendo y sacándose el miembro de la boca mientras con una de sus manos tomaba lo restante de su miembro y lo empezaba a masajear suavemente.

- A-Así Ayano- decía entre respiraciones mientras con una de sus manos sostenía la cabeza de ella mientras ponía la otra atrás de él para sostenerse

- Shintaro... eres un pervertido- decía mientras sacaba y metía el pene de este en su boca

El tremendo placer que esto le brindaba se hacía muy obvio al ver el rostro de Shintaro mirando hacia arriba con una expresión de placer inigualable, pues esta era la primera vez que sentía tanto placer, mucho más que cuando se masturbaba.

A pesar de ser la primera vez que hacia eso, Ayano era muy buena, el placer que le brindaba a Shintaro era prueba de ello, seguía metiéndose su pene más profundo hasta llegar a su garganta incluso, el estaba a punto de correrse y ella le advirtió que no se corriera en su boca mas en vano fueron las advertencias porque igual lo hizo. El liquido blanco y viscoso se salía a un lado de la boca de ella mientras aun tenía el miembro de él en la boca, luego de sacarlo trago lo que tenía en la boca y paso su lengua por sus labios limpiando aquello que había sobrado.

- Te dije que no te corrieras en mi boca- le dijo mientras le miraba haciendo un leve puchero

- L-Lo siento e-era inevitable-le respondió un poco apenado y con miedo a que ella se moleste

- Pues tendré que castigarte…y tu castigo será complacerme a mi- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de él y abría sus piernas para mostrarle sus bragas rojas al muchacho

Asintió un poco boquiabierto y se acerco lentamente a la entrepierna de la chica, al fin todas sus fantasías se harían realidad y pondría en práctica todo aquello que había visto en las porno. Lo primero que hizo fue respirar hondo una vez que estaba cerca a las bragas de ella.

- N-No huelas…es raro…-dijo en un tono tímido y sonrojado Ayano

- Pero…huele muy bien- le respondió volviendo a respirar hondo otra vez

Aquel olor que emanaba la entrepierna de ella era un tanto extraño pero agradable a la vez, paso lentamente uno de sus dedos entre los labios de la vagina de ella, los cuales se hacían muy notorios ya que se había mojado un poco, haciendo que ella haga un leve gemido

- Ayano…estas muy mojada-dijo mientras seguía moviendo su dedo en el mismo lugar de arriba hacia abajo lentamente

- T-Tu me pusiste así...- le respondió mientras su respiración se volvía un poco más agitada lentamente

Empezó a sacarle las bragas lentamente dejándola al descubierto totalmente, y continuo haciendo lo mismo directamente en contacto con la piel de ella, la cual era muy suave, y la sensación que sentía al tocarla de esa manera lo hacia excitarse mucho.

Seguidamente paso su lengua por el clítoris de Ayano, haciéndola gemir un poco, movía su lengua en el clítoris de ella lentamente, lamiéndolo como si se tratase de un caramelo, luego la paso entre su vagina, el sabor que degustaba, era un poco amargo y dulce a la vez, pero era muy agradable, así que continuo lamiendo, no solo entre la vagina de ella, si no también alrededor, limpiando los jugos que emanaban de esta.

- Ayano sabes muy bien – decía sin dejar de lamerla

- N-No digas esas cosas…- le respondió mientras su rostro denotaba un placer inmenso, estaba a punto de correrse

Seguía lamiendo pero eso no le bastaba, así que introdujo su lengua dentro de ella y la empezó a mover de un para otro, la sensación que sentía era como si el interior de ella quisiera atrapar a su lengua ya que si la dejaba quieta esta era aprisionada por el interior de Ayano.

Cuando el introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, su interior empezaba a calentarse cada vez más, sostuvo la cabeza de Shintaro, para que no se separara de su interior, la saliva salía por un lado de su boca mientras el lamia su interior, no podía, no quería detener esa sensación de placer, llegando a correrse mientras el aun lamia su interior. Apenas Ayano se corrió, el lamio cada gota del líquido que salía de la vagina de ella, saboreándolo.

- Ayano el néctar que emanas es delicioso- dijo relamiéndose y poniéndose encima de ella

- N-No digas cosas vergonzosas…-le replico mientras lo veía ponerse encima de ella

Una vez encima de ella, ambos se besaron, sus lenguas chocaban una con la otra acariciándose mientras él le desabotonaba la blusa a Ayano, al separarse del beso un hilo de saliva unía la boca de Shintaro con la de Ayano, empezó a besar el cuello de esta y bajo hasta sus pechos, para luego quitarle el sostén.

- Tus pechos son hermosos Ayano…Tus pezones son de un color rosa muy provocativo- le dijo sin apartar la vista de estos

- ¿E-Enserio?-le respondió sonriéndole un poco sonrojada

- Si…-replico mientras masajeaba suavemente los pechos de ella

Ella jadeaba un poco al sentir las manos de Shintaro masajear sus pechos, así soltando un gemido al sentir que la lengua de su acompañante pasaba lentamente por los pezones de ella. El los lamia lentamente, pasando su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, y haciendo círculos en estos. Seguidamente procedió a succionar sus pezones mientras una de sus manos bajaba lentamente por la entrepierna de Ayano para luego meter uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

A ella le encantaba, y empezó a gemir más al sentir como un par de dedos entraban dentro de ella, era una sensación extraña el sentir algo más grande que la lengua de él abrirse paso por su interior. Su saliva corriendo al lado de su boca mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Shintaro hacia obvio ver que ella estaba perdida en el placer, volviéndose a correr mientras arqueaba un poco su espalda.

Al momento de haberse corrido se separo un poco de Shintaro abrirse de piernas y con sus dedos separar los labios de su vagina exponiendo, su interior.

- Ahora…métemela…-dijo mirándolo provocativamente

- Dalo por hecho-le respondió mientras se acercaba

Froto la punta de su pene aun erecto con el clítoris de Ayano, haciendo que gima un poco, y empezó a meterla lentamente. Un poco de dolor recorría el cuerpo cuando el pene de Shintaro se adentraba lentamente en su interior.

- ¿Te duele?-le pregunto al ver la expresión en su rostro cuando empezó a meterla

- S-si...pero estaré bien- respondió sonriéndole

Al oír la aprobación de Ayano siguió metiendo su pene lentamente dentro de ella, topándose con una especie de pared que le impedía el paso, era el himen de Ayano, puso un poco mas de fuerza para poder atravesarlo, al sentir que su himen era roto Ayano abrazo fuertemente a Shintaro mientras el seguía abriéndose paso en su interior, una vez roto su himen un poco de sangre salía de la vagina de Ayano, la cual estaba siendo penetrada por el pene de Shintaro.

- Voy a empezar a moverme…¿Ok?-le dijo mientras le sonreía levemente

Ayano asintió sin dejar de abrazarlo, al fin era uno con la persona que tanto amaba. Shintaro empezó a moverse lentamente, la sensación que sentía con su pene dentro de ella era la misma que sintió con su lengua y con sus dedos, parecía como si el interior de Ayano se pegara a su pene y no lo dejara escapar, era una sensación de placer inigualable, muy diferente a cuando ella lo masturbo o lamio su pene, era algo mucho mejor.

Ayano al principio sintió un poco de dolor al ser penetrada, pero no paso mucho antes de que el placer la invadiera, jadeaba mucho mientras salía le salía por una lado de su boca, su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más, era una sensación que la hacía enloquecer y querer cada vez mas.

Shintaro empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido mientras con su mano masajeaba los pechos de Ayano y a la vez sus lenguas rozaban una con otra. Ambos llenos de placer no se podían detener, no querían detenerse, Shintaro al dejar de besar a Ayano empezó a succionar y a morder levemente los senos de Ayano. El se novia cada vez más rápido y más fuerte y ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, aumentando también la cadencia de sus jadeos.

-¡Me corro!- dijeron ambos al unísono

Se corrieron ambos al mismo tiempo, el saco su pene de la vagina de ella, dejando caer el semen que la había llenado, pero su miembro aun podía aguantar correrse una vez mas, ya que había "entrenado" mucho viendo porno para este momento. Ayano aun quería mas así que se puso en pie poniéndose contra la pared dándole la espalda alzo su falda llamándolo para que sigan teniendo sexo.

- Vamos…un poco mas Shintaro- le dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios superiores

- Claro Ayano- Respondió hipnotizado por el placer

Froto nuevamente la punta de pene con el clítoris de ella y volvió a penetrarla, esta vez la penetro más fuertemente haciendo que los pechos de ella chocaran contra la pared. Los ojos de Ayano se nublaban por el placer mientras sacaba la lengua y babeaba un poco volteo su cabeza y se beso con Shintaro, el cual tomo una de las piernas de ellas y la alzo mientras la seguía penetrando, haciendo que su pene llegue más profundo.

Luego la acostó boca abajo alzando sus caderas y continuo penetrándola, haciendo que su pene llegue a entrar completamente y choque con el útero de ella, ambos sudaban y estaban perdidos en el placer, cada minuto que pasaba los hacía estar más cerca del clímax, Shintaro se movía rápido y golpeaba fuertemente el útero de Ayano, lo cual a ella le encantaba, le daba una sensación de placer inigualable, haciéndola por cuenta perder la conciencia, la hacía enloquecer.

Aquel sentimiento de placer se completo cuando ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, el se corrió llenando completamente el interior de ella, para luego caer rendido a su lado dejando su semen salir de la vagina de ella. Ayano también cayo rendida mostrando un rostro de satisfacción total.

- Te amo Ayano…nunca te lo pude decir- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y miraba a los ojos

- Igual yo Shintaro-le respondió sonriéndole levemente mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

La noche de pasión fue consumada con un último y profundo beso entre ambos, luego de este Shintaro fue cerrando poco apoco sus ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Entre sueños escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos diciéndole "amo". El empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras que la chillona voz seguía llamándolo.

- ¡Amo! ¡Despierta Amo!- le gritaba ene en el monitor de su computador

- ¿Eh?... ¿Ene?- dijo luego de bostezar mirando al monitor

Al parecer él se había quedado inconsciente luego de decir que oía unas voces, según parecía todo había sido un sueño, aunque muy real, sueño finalmente. Volvió a conversar con Ene para luego entrar en una discusión con la misma como era habitual. Una figura de una chica se alejaba de la puerta de la habitación del cuarto de Shintaro riendo levemente y diciendo "te amo" desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche….


End file.
